Various wearable devices have recently been introduced and especially variable wearable devices such as smartwatches and smart glasses which may be used together with existing smartphones have been launched. Accordingly, users are using wearable devices for various purposes. So far, a user controls lighting by directly manipulating a switch or a remote controller or by using a smartphone even when a smart device is used. When an existing smartphone is used, a color spectrum is displayed on a large display screen and a user directly touches a desired color. Accordingly, various attributes such as hue and saturation may not be controlled at a time, and hue, brightness, and saturation have to be individually manipulated.